


What comes after a Ranbow?

by CYPCANDS



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cafe AU, M/M, Rainbows, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Stilldontknowhowtotag, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYPCANDS/pseuds/CYPCANDS
Summary: Soobin and Yeonjun hung out at a cafe while raining. After the rain they decided to go hunt for rainbows and ended up talking about their relationship
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 6





	What comes after a Ranbow?

Saturday, late-afternoon.

The rain finally stopped and the usual petrichor smell after the rain arose. The road and streets started to get crowded as the workers and students made their way to their destinations. Some are in a rush, but most of them are enjoying the rays of the sun getting in contact with their skins.

They're enjoying, but one thing that could've atleast thought of, is a Rainbow. What is a rainbow made of? Why do it disappear, when it could stay like that forever?

Has no one ever thought of what comes after a rainbow? They say there's always a rainbow after a rain, but then, what happens after a rainbow? Will it just end there or will it be a new beginning of something?

\------

"Wanna hunt some rainbows?" A man with soft pink hair spoke, startling another lad with deep blue hair who's looking outside the window. He brightly smiled and waited for the other to answer. The man with the soft pink hair seemed excited, unlike the lad in front of him.

They're sitting in front of each other, in a café, specifically beside the window where they see the street and the people walking by.

The smell of brewed coffee lingered in their nostrils, matching the rainy day vibe. Wet and dried leaves are flying around, softly getting blown and carried by the wind.

The pair had been quiet for a short time. But that time was long enough for the lad with pink hair. It seems like he wants attention, he wants affection but all the other do is look at him and smile, admiring every inch of his face and his features.

"Bin, you've been staring at me for a minute or so, is something bothering you?" The lad with blue hair shook his head, automatically made the other smile. Sunlight hitting his face causing it to glow. He then leaned forward, resting his arms on the table between them.

He was about to say something but Soobin cut him off. Soobin wanted to change the mood knowing where this is going, he sighed and slowly faced the older properly to talk. He also have his hands rested on the table, subtly playing with the other's fingers.

"Yeonjun, we should head west! The sunsets by the west so there's a high possibility that the sun rays would get in contact with the rain particles." Soobin enthusiastically said. His eyes automatically formed the shape of a crescent. As Yeonjun thought of it more, he realized that it was a brilliant idea!

They both stayed in silence for a while, Yeonjun enjoyed how Soobin played with his hands, and the other had fun playing with the older's hands.

Moments later Yeonjun grabbed the younger's hands and held it tight. He kissed both of it softly. Soobin's heart almost jumped off his ribcage.

They're still enjoying each other's company until Yeonjun whispered 'Let's go' to Soobin.

They stood up from their seats with smiles plastered on their faces, picking up their stuff, as well as their coats. Yeonjun opened the café door for Soobin and the café bell rang signifying that someone is at the door. The cashier bid them goodbye and they walked out of the café, hand in hand.

As soon as they stepped out of the café Soobin felt cold. The wind blew mysteriously cold and soft at the same time. The air was also moist and the streets hrew busier than it was before they go out of the cafe.

They soon made their way towards a certain place. A place where the two of them only knew. Well, except the resident.

What does the place look like? It looks like a hill. With a mini-hut on top. They got a full view of the city, the most amazing thing ever for both of them. They can enjoy having their quality time together with no interruptions.

It was approximately a 15-minute walk from the café to the hill. They kept exchanging giggles and glances, one rubbing the other's hand warming it up in case the other feels cold. It was just like that, no conversations, the presence of the other is enough.

\------

"Be careful," Yeonjun reminded the other. He lent his hand to the younger as he went up the hill. It became pretty chilly up the hill, as the place is a lot higher than the city.

As soon as Soobin got on top, Yeonjun checked if he had any wounds from walking and hiking. He turned around, seeing the most beautiful thing he saw in his whole life.

"You're right, the rainbow sunset are here." Yeonjun smiled looking endearingly at the younger, he dragged Soobin towards a place near a cliff in front of the view. His rough hands creating friction between their hands, provinding them warmth.

Soobin let himself get dragged as they walked towards the cliff, by the hut they built. They layed their coats on the grass, serving as their mats to sit on. Their coats are long, they'll pretty much fit in it.

They sat down beside each other. Yeonjun looking at the Rainbow and Soobin, but focused more on Soobin. 'What's something special about the rainbows?' He questioned himself.

Beautiful. The only word that can describe the view they are seeing. The sun slowly setting behind the rainbow covered with clouds. Below, is a forest like space.

The wind breeze blew again, making Soobin take a deep breath enjoying how the wind caress his skin. Yeonjun saw how Soobin is relaxe and started to relax as well.

Minds clouded with questions no one was ready to answer. Simple answers that might destroy and break them. They're unaware of what could happen next.

Rainbow, sunset, clouds. Magical things, represents simple yet complicated meanings. What they see is like a painting brought to life by the right painter.

\------

"Jun," Soobin called as he took deep breaths preparing himself. He was shaking his head and gulping, until the older looked at him. He felt anxious, he didn't know if this was the right thing to do, but he's taking the risk anyways.

"Hm?" Yeonjun looked at Soobin who's still enjoying the view. His eyes sparkled, not because of the breathtaking view, but because of something else.

Dried leaves flew around, their hairs catching inches of dust came from the air. Soobin tightly grabbed the coat with his right hand.

He made sure it was subtle enough to not be noticed by the older. It began there. Yeonjun noticed it, but won't let Soobin know that he noticed it.

"What color of the rainbow has the highest frequency?" Soobin asked out of nowhere. His made his voice as soft as he could to avoid looking at the older. His heart thumping, confused if it was because of the coffee a while ago, or it's because of what about to happen.

"Violet" Yeonjun simply replied, still staring at his 'beautiful view' with admiring eyes. All he wanted is to hold on tightly to this moments.

"What's the color with the highest wavelength?" Soobin asked once again, his voice was still soft but it was louder this time. His heart calmed down, he thought the older doesn't have any idea.

"R-Red" Yeonjun was confused at why is Soobin asking this. He furrowed his eyebrows but still listened when the younger started talking again. He already had an idea what this is, but asked himself why Soobin need to do this. He can just tell it to him directly.

"What happens, when the sun lost its right angle-" Soobin got cut off. He got startled by the older's voice. Soobin grabbed tighter on the coat. Yeonjun did the right thind held his hand.

"The rainbow disappears" Yeonjun cut him off. He knew the question before the younger even finishes. The younger looked at him

There's silence again. Soobin thinking alot of things but saying nothing. He want to Yeonjun figure it out because he knows, that it wouldn't be good for them.

"Do you ever wonder what comes after a rainbow?" Yeonjun wants to sit closer to Soobin.

"I don't know" Yeonjun rested his head on the taller's shoulder, feeling his body heat radiate as he sighs.

"W-What if... what if we're frequencies and wavelengths? Two different things, when the other is at its best, the other radiated at its lowest" Yeonjun didn't reply instead, he snuggled onto Soobin more, this time locking his arms with the younger and holding his hand.

"Hyung, what if our relationship is just a rainbow? What if we once got the right angle to make that rainbow work, but as the sunlight disappears, the rainbow also disappears?" Soobin said. His voice getting shaky. He had no plan of saying goodbye directly.

"Good luck Bin, by the time that rainbow disappears in front of us, I'll be letting you go." Yeonjun pointed at the rainbow. Soobin didn't expect this.

He didn't expect that the older would let go of him. Yeonjun sat up properly and let go of Soobin's hand. He was cold again. Soobin looked at the older, eyes questioning why did he let go.

"Board exam is in 2 weeks. You should get rid of all distractions, and... that includes me." Yeonjun sighed and smiled before looking at the other in the eyes.

The rainbow started to fade. The beauty and significance of the rainbow, they'll for sure hate it after this.

"Don't cry, I don't want to see you like this" Soobin told Yeonjun when he himself started to tear up as well.

Angles, frequencies, wavelengths those are the important things in a rainbow. But knowing that frequencies and wavelengths are opposite things, will the relationship still work?

Seeing your lover at its lowest while you, you're at your highest point, can you take that?

"Can I hug you? For one last time, before you let me go." Soobin requested. Both their noses are runny because of how much tears they're holding back.

Yeonjun pulled Soobin to his embrace, hugging him as tight as possible. They can't hold their tears back, they sobbed and cried out loud.

Bodies shaking, their minds keeping them sane when they knew that they only have few moments left to be together.

Crickets are now heard, the hill started to get colder as the lads seek warmth from each other.

They want to stay like that for much longer, but as much as they want to, they can't. Soobin pulled from the hug, his eyes filled with tears.

That's when Yeonjun realized, the rainbow and sunset are gone. It broke him more but he managed to collect his emotions and thoughts.

Yeonjun stood up leaving Soobin who sat on the grass. He picked up his coat, sighing one last time before saying something.

"I love you" It was a whisper, a soft gentle whisper but it's enough to be heard by Soobin.

Soobin looked at him, the corner of his lips tugged into a smile.

"Do you mean it?" Soobin asked while still smiling. He thought there's hope. But the answer of the older destroyed it all.

"Did you really think I mean it?"


End file.
